After The End
by Tifflette
Summary: If you know how Soul Eater ends, then this, is if that hadn't happened, and a different ending had happened, I don't want to give away any spoilers! 2 New charas one with similar powers to Stein. I only own my characters, none of the original Soul Eater ones. Enjoy! CLOSED OFF, I'm bored of writing this, so I'm closing it for now. I'll put up other parts as separate stories.
1. First Day

At the DWMA everything was returning to normal, everything had been rebuilt out of the ashes, students were beginning to get back to classes, professor Stein was seeing a psychiatrist, but was generally OK.

There was a new pair on the block though, intent on creating a death scythe, etcetera, etcetera. Terry and Kita walked up the long steps to the DWMA.

"Whoa! Terry, these steps are rather long..."

"Shut up! I'm trying to read up on the academy."

"Say what?"

" Did you know that two students fought Death's own son at the top of these steps?"

"Well, I didn't particularly care but, if you say so... Whatever."

Terry shook his head and got back to his reading. Kita continued to look around flabbergasted at the pure scale of the school.

Terry wore his usual black trousers, white shirt and red beanie, his raven black hair strewn over his face and glasses, Kita wore Blue jeans, red turtle neck and her blonde hair was cut short with a left parting of her fringe.

As they reached the top of the steps they noticed two boys, one sitting, one leaning against the white pillar. One spoke as Terry reached the top of the stairs,

"Ah-ha, new meat I see." The other lifted his head,

" You think you can just walk in here? We haven't fought any inexperienced miesters or weapons lately."

"Hmm, you want a fight? I'll give you a fight, Kita!" Kita sprinted the rest of the stairs;

"Yes?"

"Catch me."

"Oh, Kay Kay."

With a flash, Terry transformed into a razor sharp scythe, his blade had a stitched pattern zigzagging across it, these sections alternated through a reddish tinge and a silver, the blade seemed so sharp that it seemed to cut light itself. In almost complete contrast the handle was almost too bland, simple matte silver.

Kita however had lost her usual cheery exterior and gained a more sinister, almost crazy look, her hair had lost its parting, it was now, like Terry's usually was, all over her face.

The boy who was leaning looked at the one sitting,

" Ready Soul?"

" Whatever you say,Black Star..."

As the Soul ran at Kita, Soul's arm became a scythe blade, he swung at her, missing, and getting a hard hit on the shoulder. He got knocked down and Kita held the blade, the point just at Soul's throat. Kita smirked,

"I never thought it would be that easy." A call came from behind her,

" It's not!" Kita's soul was suddenly bombarded by a very wild wavelength, sending Terry flying, down the stairs making a very satisfying _clunk_ noise every time he hit a step. Kita hit the floor with a _thud_. She turned over, looking up at Black Star,

"Did not expect that today!"

" Then you won't expect this!" Black Star brought his foot down on Kita's chest, channeling his wavelength through it, or more, tried to. Kita had rolled to the side and stood up. As the dust cleared, Black Star could see he had not hit her, and turned round,

" My Turn!" Before he could react Kita had used both her hands to send an almost killer amount of wavelength into Black Star, making him black out. Terry just caught this last piece, and looked on in awe as Black Star fell, he then saw Kita, swaying and eventually falling, Soul had abandoned fighting by this point, and had taken to spectating.

During all this, they had not noticed Professor Stein come out with Tsubaki and Maka.

" Not again..." Maka muttered, Tsubaki simply face-palmed. Stein wheeled up to Kita,

"Who is is this?"

"That's one of the new students, Kita, I think." Maka Answered.


	2. After Battle

_**NB This one is slightly shorter, but not that much.  
**_

_**Kita**_

As Kita came to she could see 5 figures, they were hazy at first, but very soon she could see them clearly;

"She's coming round!" Maka

"She must've exhausted her soul wavelength, that could of killed her." Stein

"Really?" Definitely Terry

"She's just trying to hog the spotlight!" Black Star...

"Whatever." Soul? Yes, Soul.

_**3**__**rd**__** person**_

"Wha...What happened?" Kita stuttered

"You blacked out, we had to bring you to the nurses office." Terry explained, "Professor Stein said you exhausted your soul wavelength, you could've died!" Kita looked wide eyed at Terry, then Maka, Tsubaki and finally Soul and Black Star.

"Wait, Soul, Doesn't that mean we've won?" Black Star exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Soul replied, with a hint of enthusiasm. Kita sat up and was about to protest when the two quickly tried to start a Hi-5 marathon, but was swiftly stopped by a Maka Chop each. Professor Stein walked over,

"You four better get off to class, Terry, if you want to stay with Kita, you can..." His voice suddenly trailed off, and he left the room. Soon after, Soul and the rest left, leaving Terry and Kita to themselves. Once the bell had rang, Kita looked at Terry, then the door.

"What was that guy about?"

"Who? Stein?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, him, he's nothing. Just sort of crazy is all. Maka said I should stay with you, just in case." Kita was about to pursue this point, but decided to drop it, she had a very good idea why Maka thought Terry should stay. Kita instead decided to change the subject,

"Listen, I'm bored, do you want to go to class or not?"

"Not right now, you need to rest up."

"I mean you, stupid!"

"oh! No, not really. How about we wait till later and go pick up an assignment?"

Kita took a while to consider this,

"No, no assignment right now, you can go back to the apartment if you want, I'll meet you there, but for now, you go to class! Come back later and tell me if it's any good."

"Alrighty then, I'll see you later..." And at that, Terry left Kita to herself, so she could think.

After school Kita made her way to the school library. She wasn't looking for any old book, she was looking for an old student directory, one from 30 years ago. As she searched she turned up a few strange books, some on magic, some on cats, some on cabbages. She would've taken the time to ponder just why they had books on cabbages, but she didn't have the time.

Half an hour later she found the book, it was a large, dull, dusty book, bound in black leather with gold embossed writing, it read "_Student Directory 1982"_

She brought the book down from the shelves and struggled towards a table. She reached the table and dropped it with a heavy _thud. _There were no chairs near by so she just made a pile of books and sat on that instead.

When the book was opened it threw up a large cloud of dust, sending Kita into a short coughing fit. She quickly located _S, _and _F_. _Stein. _She read the entry, and a smile slowly spread across her face, and she muttered to herself,

"That's that's one I'm looking for..."


	3. Training

The next day Kita walked into class, and sat down next to Terry, unusually quietly. Terry looked at Kita,

"What's up?" Kita didn't seem to register his presence,

"I said, what's up?!" Kita suddenly looked round at Terry.

"Oh! Sorry, nothing."

"There's something up, I can tell."

"No there isn't!" She an snapped, "Just... I have a lot to do today"

"OK..."

"Listen, I need to stay after class again, are you just going to go home?"

"Yeah, I can if you want."

After class Kita remained in her seat until everyone had left, and Professor Stein looked up and said,

"Hmm, Kita, don't you want to leave?"

"Uh... I need to talk to you about something..."

"OK, then, don't you want to come down here then?" Kita sheepishly left her seat and walked down to the front. "What was it you wanted?"

"Well, the reason I came to the DWMA was my foster mother. She noticed my powers when I turned 13. I got very angry very quickly, I kept saying I could see souls, at first all the other kids thought I was crazy.

She sent me here, to find someone to train me, I can change my soul wavelength, I need help, I'm not very good. I guess what I'm trying to say, I'm here to find _you._" During all this Stein sat, listening intently,

"So, you want training? I suppose you need help to control your wavelength..." He looked around, "why aren't you here with your weapon?"

"He doesn't know..."

"Ah... Okay... I thought your soul looked familiar. Very much like mine. Next Wednesday after school, Kay? Here's the address." He scrawled something on a scrap of paper. As Kita took the paper, she looked at it and muttered,

"Yeah, that's good."

When Wednesday came around Kita found the address without too much bother, _A Patchwork Lab? I could've guessed,_ She thought to herself.

She walked in to the front grounds, and stood still for a moment to take in the scenery. As she stood there, she heard a sound, quietly at first, and she quickly guessed what was happening, and stood behind the door. Suddenly (much to her predictions) Stein rolled out and fell over that little ledge. He looked around,

"Where are you?" He stood up and pushed his chair aside, "I'd very much like to fight you, see what I have to work with." Looking out through the gates, his hands in pockets, "Oh well."

Suddenly Kita jumped out from behind the door and went to strike Stein with her soul wavelength. But before she could, he had grabbed her hand and struck her with his own, sending her flying. He took the cigarette from his mouth and flicked it away.

"Is that all you've got? Come on! I was hoping for a fight." The last word changed with drastic tone, from rather grey, to almost mad.

As Kita got up she had a look at Stein's Wavelength and tried to copy it, not doing too badly. She reverted back to her own and melded into the trees. Stein stood, trying to work out what she was doing, when she sprung out of the trees and tried to attack again, as Stein, again, spun round and grabbed her hand and tried to use his wavelength to attack her. Only to find she had mimiced his.

A smile spread across Kita's face as she struck with her opposite hand, doing considerable damage, not all that much, but still considerable. This took Stein by surprise, knocking him back quite a bit.

This went on for a good couple of hours, when Kita had to go on home, as Terry would soon realize that Kita was gone, and get suspicious.

**Note: NO this is not going to end in dating, I know what some people are like... Simples.**


	4. Misunderstandings

**N.B. I'm going camping, so don't expect very good grammar.**

A few weeks went by and Kita was making considerable progress, as Stein would tell her at the end of each session, but after about 7 weeks, Stein came up with a different proposition

"How about you bring your weapon along to next week?" As Kita heard this she turned white, and as she turned away she muttered,

"I don't think he'd like that..."

"Don't tell him what's happening, we'll get him to believe I've gone completely mad, give him a fright and whatnot." As he said this he had a very relaxed tone, then changed to a rather different voice, " I've noticed he is quite icy towards me, he will enjoy trying to kill me."

So the next Wednesday rolled around and Terry and Kita were marching towards the laboratory.

"So... Why are we doing this again Kita?"

"I told you! Professor Stein has snapped, he's started to take souls. We have to stop him, his soul is a kishin egg."

"Oh! Yeah." As they reached the lab Terry changed to his signature scythe, and as Kita walked into the grounds, she shouted,

"Hoi! Stitch-Face! Get your crazy ass out here!" And as Stein rolled out he fell over, and looked at Kita with a glint in his eye,

"And who do we have here then?" Even Kita was thrown off by this, and during that, Stein got up and pushed his chair away,

"Let's skip the formalities, we're here for your soul!"

"Okey-Dokey then," The fun sound in his voice was suddenly lost to a very sinister, _'I'm going to kill you' _note, "I've got the urge to dissect you now."

Kita ran at Stein and swung at him, he simply grabbed the handle just below the blade, tipping it back, knocking Kita over, instead of doing anything he simply stood over her, and let her scramble away. Terry sounded surprised

"Whoa! He's strong."

"I know... I'm going to try something else."

Kita again ran at Stein with Terry raised above her head, but Stein just used his wavelength to shock through Kita sending Terry flying, she was about to run for him when she found that her feet couldn't move, she hadn't seen this before, and so she was naturally shocked.

"Soul Sutures... one very useful way to use wavelength... I think I might see what happens if I remove your eyes." Kita knew it was all a a joke but she was genuinely shocked. As she looked into Stein's eyes, she couldn't see one hint of sanity, all of it lost to a sea of madness,

"Terry! I need you to continue fighting for... ARRRGHH!" She was going to finish her sentence when Stein used his wavelength to put a shock straight through her brain, knocking her unconscious. As she fell to the floor Terry screamed

"You bastard!" Stein simply smirked,

"Come on then, kill me."

Fueled by rage Terry sprang at Stein, his arm becoming a scythe, he swung at him. Stein tried to grab his arm, but much to his dismay, Terry ducked and kicked Stein's legs from under him. Terry stood over Stein and held the scythe blade to his throat.

"Any last words, sicko?" By now Kita had come round, she looked over and rubbed her eyes, then did it again, was Terry beating the DWMA's most powerful miester?

"Terry! No, Wait! Stop!"

"What?"

"It's a joke!"

"What?!"

"I needed to get you to a training session, but we decided to play a joke on you. Didn't quite go to plan..." Stein explained.

"Kita why couldn't you just of told me?"

"Because, umm, this was fun wasn't it?"

"For god's sake!" Terry stormed out of the grounds, whilst Kita ran after him trying to apologise for everything, and Stein picked himself up, and went inside, closing the heavy iron door behind himself.

**N.B I won't have a new one for a few days.**


End file.
